A Different Beginning
by JazzyKat
Summary: Harry Potter book 1 rewrite by request. AU. Instead of allowing the Dursleys to take Harry, Minerva steps in and changes Harry's life for the better. Warning, eventual Harry/Draco/Blaise and some mention of underage relationships. Slash.
1. The beginning

__Alright, lovelings, a new story has been requested. Hope you enjoy and remember that I don't actually own Harry Potter.

-JazzyKat

(P.S. The italics and *s indicate passages taken from the original Harry Potter books.)

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_The Boy Who Lived._

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, Thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.*_ It was this disbelief in such mysterious workings and 'magic' that they happened to throw away the savior of the wizarding world. Mr. Dursley, a rather beefy man with a lot of girth and few brains somehow knew that the week was going to turn out to be a terrible one. Petunia, his rather giraffe like wife had lost favor in the ladies' bingo club when she insulted the neighbor's pie making skills and he himself had been docked his pay for the week at Grunnings. So it was with a heavy heart and mind that he lay himself down to sleep in the bed beside his already sleeping wife and drifted off into an unimaginative and restless sleep that would lead to the most terrible happening of his dull dreary life.

He woke the following Monday morning, dressed in his finest suit, (which made him look like a pig in a rug), kissed his wife, patted his squalling son on the head and headed out the door. He stopped short when his foot hit something and with a dread filled heart, he looked down. He held his breath as he stared at the small basket that held a slumbering infant and totally missed the cat staring at him from atop the mail box. He calmly reached behind him and fumbled for the doorknob. Finding it, he pushed clumsily back through the door, still not taking his eyes off of the bundle and called for his wife, who'd successfully wrestled their son into a nap.

"Vernon? Is everything all right?" She called, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she walked to the door. Vernon soundlessly pointed to the doorstep and Petunia stepped around Vernon to get a look at what had frightened him. She barely managed to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming at the sight that greeted her.

The child, innocent to the distress he was causing to the Dursleys snuffled into his blanket on account of the cold November air and slept on.

Petunia didn't hesitate to order Vernon coldly, "Get rid of it. I'll not have _her_ kind in the same house as my Dudders." She sneered down at the innocent babe and walked back into the house. The cat looked even more murderous as Vernon followed his wife's instructions and placed the basket in the back of his car. The cat managed to wiggle in through an open window and crouch down in the back floorboard. Vernon drove around the long way to Grunnings, stopping at a little copse of trees to leave the basket. The cat slipped out and hid in the trees and waited for Vernon to drive off. Once it heard the car rumble off in the distance, the cat stalked forward and transformed into a rather severe looking woman dressed in tartan robes. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a crisp bun and she had square glasses perched on her nose. She leaned down and tapped the side of the basket with a stick and then tapped it again before picking the basket up and disappearing into the day.

Minerva McGonagall was no fool. She'd seen how Dumbledore, leader of the light manipulated people to his whims and she'd also witnessed the pettiness of one Petunia Dursley. Minerva had an inkling that Dumbledore would send young Harry to a lifetime of abuse and hurt with the Dursleys and couldn't bear to see young sweet Harry go through such a childhood. So, when Petunia ordered her husband to get rid of Harry, Minerva saw her chance to save Harry and acted quickly before her actions could be traced.

Minerva looked sadly down at the sleeping Harry, hoping the sleeping charm she'd cast would hold him over until she could get him hidden as she stalked through the muggle neighborhood and came to a stop between numbers eleven and thirteen. She thought of Sirius Black's childhood home and tapped her foot while she waited on it to materialize. The Order of the Phoenix had taken to using the old home as headquarters before Voldemort stuck against the Potters and was now only inhabited by Remus Lupin and Sirius.

Minerva prayed to the gods that Remus and Sirius had returned to the house to mourn the Potter's death before either of them did anything rash. She paused to tap a disillusionment spell over Harry and his basket before weaving her way through the celebrating wizards and witches in the front hall. She made her way to the kitchen where she found a rather hung over Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye sitting around the table somber faced. Minerva's heart nearly jumped through her chest at the sight of Mad-Eye and had her wand drawn on him in seconds.

Remus and Sirius looked up at Mad-Eye's chuckle and started that the usually stern witch had her wand drawn on Mad-Eye.

"Relax lass; I'll trust your judgment in this." Mad-Eye stated, leaning back in his chair.

Minerva nodded sharply and put her wand down, but did not put it away.

"Minerva? Is something wrong?" Sirius's worried voice broke the heavy silence that followed.

"Do you have a quiet place that people cannot eavesdrop on?" Minerva asked shortly, ignoring the question.

Sirius looked back to Remus who looked just as bewildered as he and a glance at Mad-Eye's amused face revealed nothing, but slowly Sirius nodded and led the group farther upstairs to the master bedroom. He sealed the room with his wand and watched as Minerva added a few more wards of her own.

"Sit," Minerva motioned before waving her wand and removing the disillusionment on Harry.

"What?!" Sirius leaped to his feet.

"Quiet, Black! You'll wake him. Dumbledore decided that it'd be a wise decision to leave him with Petunia and the whale. Not even two seconds after they found him, Petunia ordered her husband to get rid of Harry. I followed and the muggle would have left him in the woods to die. I care not what happens to me now, but I will not allow Harry to be abused or killed by those ignorant muggles." Minerva snapped at him, her chest heaving with repressed emotions by the end of her tirade.

Remus spoke up slowly and quietly, "Harry was supposed to go to me and Sirius were Lily and James to die."

"Exactly, now, who is to care for him?" Minerva answered, not unkindly.

Sirius looked up from where he was pacing and muttering angrily. "Me and Remus of course. I want him out of Britain and out from under Dumbledore's thumb. We'll go to the Black estate in France."

Remus nodded, reaching out to pull Harry from the basket. He cradled the youth to his chest gently and pushed the tufts of black hair away from Harry's face. Harry meanwhile slept on, oblivious that his life had just changed and that he would spend the next few months being cared for in Grimmauld Place by Remus and Sirius until they could escape to France… _He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices : "To Harry Potter—the boy who lived!"*_


	2. Ten Years Later Part I

__Hello there. Another chapter to enjoy. Chapter Two will be broken into two parts for fair warning.

-JazzyKat

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_THE VANISHING GLASS_

Shortly after Minerva leaving Harry to Remus, Sirius made an express trip to Gringotts and started the lengthy process of cleaning and moving the contents of the Black vault into another vault under the name Orion Berr. During the transfer, several suspicious items were found and were taken to be destroyed by the goblins who found the items were horcruxes.

Sirius, eternally grateful soon had the goblins cleaning out the Potter vaults and sorting through the ending mess. Sirius picked up the deed to the Black house in France and after memorizing the location, Sirius apparated away. He was greeted by a nicely sized manor, light and airy with plenty of surrounding gardens on the property.

Sirius, though he'd fell in love with it at first glance, nosed around and with a satisfied smile deemed the home safe for little Harry and Remus. He'd returned to England and ducked into Grimmauld Place hurriedly, avoiding everyone as best as he could.

Everyone looked fairly recovered from their celebrations and looked to be gathering to leave and Sirius inwardly sighed in relief that they were leaving. He was halfway up the steps when he heard a cheery voice behind him, "Ah, Sirius, my boy. Have an eventful day?" Sirius cursed under his breath and turned, fixing a fake smile on his face and strengthening his mind shields.

"Dumbledore, how are you, sir? I was just fixing some problems with my vaults, some inconsistent numbers and all. Got it smoothed over in a bit and went for a meal." Sirius felt a probe against his shield and Sirius pushed memories of Gringotts front steps to the front of his mind. Dumbledore pulled back and smiled benignly at Sirius.

"Quite a lovely day, then. I must say I need to be getting back to Hogwarts and sort some of the paperwork out. Good day to you my boy." Sirius's smile stiffened when he felt a compulsion charm wash over him, and Sirius was suddenly thankful for his mother's harsh ways ensuring him being resistant to compulsion charms and Imperio. Sirius nodded at Dumbledore and waited until he felt Dumbledore leave the wards before checking around once more and heading up the steps.

Remus looked up from where he was feeding Harry and at his questioning look Sirius grinned and nodded to his unasked question. Remus shifted Harry a bit then asked quietly, "What about Narcissia and her family?"

Sirius frowned and sighed before squaring his shoulders and throwing some floo powder in the fireplace after casting a disillusionment charm at Remus.

"Malfoy Manor."

A few seconds later Narcissia's head appeared in the flames. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sirius and she opened her mouth to begin when Sirius cut her off.

"Listen cousin, I'll not mention your husband's name in court anytime soon if you'll stay out of my hair and help me and some friends get to France."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly before pulling back and calling for Lucius. He appeared in the flame, haughty and cold.

"Black, what is it you want?"

"You'll get a free pardon from being a death muncher on my watch if you help me and some friends to France. I won't allow my godson to live under Dumbledore's thumb any more than he has to." Sirius said gravely.

Lucius turned the words around in his head and looked for loopholes in the argument, before coming to a decision and nodded.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do solemnly swear to aid Sirius Black in his wish to escape Britain and Dumbledore's influence."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, do solemnly swear to protect Lucius Malfoy's identity as a Death Eater in exchange for passage to France."

They spoke as one. "So mote it be."

Lucius pulled his head from the fire with a polite goodbye and Sirius sat back on his haunches relieved.

Remus spoke from the rocking chair, "Are you sure this is wise?"

Sirius sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he removed the charm and gave Harry a whiskery kiss on his head, "No, but do we have a choice in this?"

_Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,* _and Harry had flourished under the care of Remus and Sirius. He had found that his favorite place to spend time was in the flower gardens around the manor. Don't get him wrong, he loved his broom and pranking with Remus and Sirius, but he loved lying among the flowers and plants. Today was going to be no different as Harry lay still asleep in the middle of a rather vivid dream.

Sirius woke him up with the daily dog slobbers and Harry laughed and pushed Sirius off of the bed before rolling over_ onto his back and tried to remember the dream he'd been having.* _ From what he could remember it had been a good dream, filled with flying motorcycles and candy and brilliant pranks. He meandered downstairs, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?" the calm voice of Remus greeted him as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Moony. Had a dream 'bout Siri's bike. Was cool really." Harry mumbled, digging into a plate full of food.

Remus smiled at Harry fondly and ruffled his already messy hair and settled back with a cup of coffee. Sirius bounded into the kitchen and stopped with a skid.

"So, pup. What do you want to do today?"

Harry hummed for a moment, more awake now and finally answered, "Let's go to a zoo."

Remus smiled at Harry's suggestion and at Sirius's confused look. Taking pity on the pureblood, Remus explained, "A muggle place where they keep wild animals from all around the world to look at."

Sirius thought about it, then grinned and asked, "Alright then. Do you know where we can find one?"

Remus huffed into his coffee and broke away before he could snort it out his nose. Harry's light laughter joined in the mix and Sirius pouted for a bit before he saw the humor in it and joined in laughing as well.


	3. Ten Years Later Part II

__Alright! Part 2! I'm also gonna be working on a Skyrim story, should anyone be interested in that.

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_The Vanishing Glass. (Part II)_

Under Remus and Sirius's care Harry had blossomed into a fine young boy who had silken hair, twinkling eyes and those knobby Potter knees. Harry wasn't troubled by many things, only the recurring nightmare about a high pitched cold laugh and a green flash of light, but even then, a cuddle with Remus and some chocolate drove the nightmares and the problems away.

Remus and Harry had enrolled Harry at a local school, and watched as Harry absorbed knowledge like a sponge and took to speaking French easily. Harry had also picked up on the accidental magic, regrowing his hair after an incident with gum and even apparating when Sirius and he were playing a game of tag.

"**Don't you make my bambi fall, Remus. I will forget and throw all the chocolate out," **Sirius scolded, bringing Harry out of his daze.

Remus gave a horrified gasp and turned to the now giggling Harry.

"**You gotta help me here, little one. He said he'd get rid of our chocolate!"**

Still giggling, Harry turned to Sirius and used puppy eyes on him. Sirius melted under the look and dropped a kiss to Harry's forehead, promising to leave the chocolate alone.

"**So, pup, you ready for the zoo?"**

"**Yeah! It's gonna be so awesome!" **Harry blurted out between a pancake and some bacon.

Sirius and Remus just laughed at how happy Harry sounded and finished breakfast.

Remus, just as a precaution, waved his wand over the three of them and cast several undetectable glamours and forget me charms, before pulling Harry through the floo with him. They landed with a thump in the Leaky Cauldron and stepped to the side to wait on Sirius. No one bothered them as they made their way out of the pub and into muggle London.

A bit later found Harry oohing and aahing over the orangutans and the lions. Harry had led or rather drug Remus and Sirius all over the zoo, nattering in soft French. They headed for lunch and after stuffing themselves with food, they ordered some desert and set Harry and Sirius off on a sugar high. Remus just smiled fondly at the both of them and _after lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. _

Harry quickly found the largest snake in the place, and ignoring the fat lump who'd squished his face against the glass, Harry read over the information plate at the side, and waited on the rude boy in front of the snake to move.

"Make it move!" the pig whined to his father.

The rather large man standing behind him tapped the glass a couple of times, but the snake was not playing this game today and remained asleep and motionless.

"This is boring," the boy moaned and finally moved away.

Harry moved in quickly, admiring the snake's long coils and beautiful color. _He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself—no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long._

Harry felt Remus move up behind him and he leaned into him as he continued admiring the beautiful snake.

"**Hey, little one. What've you got here?"**

"**A snake."**

Remus ruffled Harry's hair at the obvious answer and started to tease, when _the snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked. _

Harry blinked before looking up at Remus who hummed and muttered, "Curious, very curious," and then blushed at what he'd said. Harry shook his head with wide eyes and turned back to the snake and winked back. _ The snake jerked its head toward _the pig and _then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly "I get that all the time."_

"_I know__," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. _

"_It must be really annoying__." _

_The snake nodded vigorously._

Remus had looked up at the sound of hissing, and was amazed to see little Harry was the cause of such noises. Remus damn near swallowed his tongue when he saw the snake respond like it understood what Harry was hissing. Harry paid him no mind, content with speaking with the snake. _As the snake shook its head _at something Harry had said, _a deafening shout behind Harry made the both of them jump._

"_DUDLEY, MR. DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"_

Harry noticed the fat pig from earlier come bustling his way and he whispered a, "Sorry," to the snake as he and Remus moved to the side, annoyed at the rude behavior of the idiots that were around them. Harry noticed several other families in the reptile house muttered under their breath about the behavior of the boys. A thin, smarmy boy smushed his face against the glass along with the fat boy whose name was apparently Dudley and Harry in a flash of mischievousness, reached into the warm power core and willed the glass separating the snake and the boys to disappear.

The snake, seeing its chance for freedom uncoiled and slithered out into the zoo. People all around began screaming and running for the exits. Sirius, who'd been absent skidded to a stop close to Remus, who merely settled Harry on his hip, after the snake flicked over Harry's foot and continued on.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the now wide eyed Sirius. _As the snake slid swiftly past _them, _Harry could have sworn a low hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come…Thanksss amigo."_

"**Well, little one, that was an interesting way to end a trip, don't you think," **Remus commented absently as they made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"**Yeah, that was awesome, let's do it again sometime," **Harry giggled, leaning his head on Remus's shoulder and smiling at the soft look Sirius gave him.


End file.
